


Five Times the Shop Bells Jingled

by mabyn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabyn/pseuds/mabyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur comes into Merlin's shop to buy an ugly Christmas pullover. Modern AU, romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times the Shop Bells Jingled

The jingle of the holiday bells against Merlin's shop door distracted him from _The Sun_ article detailing the Duchess's latest gown.

"I don't even _want_ to go to the Gwents' Christmas party, and I certainly do not require an obnoxious seasonal jumper with reindeer or snowflakes or another equally ridiculous design." 

"Stop being such a diva, big brother. You'll look adorable, I assure you," the dark-haired woman on his arm replied.

"I do not wish to be _adorable_ , Morgana."

The bickering siblings made their way through the shop, the sister suggesting one red holiday pullover after another, each sillier than the last. For his part, Merlin thought the man fit enough to improve any of them, but he kept his thoughts to himself. 

"I'll take this," the man said after the pair had settled on a compromise. The pullover he dumped on the counter without so much as a glance in Merlin's direction was winter blue with the barest hint of snowflakes woven over the chest. The man thumbed through his wallet for his credit card. He was handsome, very handsome. 

Merlin held up the pullover and inspected it. "Nice choice. Seasonal, but still classy." As a pickup line it was a failure, but Merlin had never been particularly gifted at flirting.

Arthur raked his eyes over Merlin, as if seeing him for the first time. "Yes, well," he said dryly, "Personally I think it's so hideous I wouldn't wish it on even my ex-boyfriend." 

"Oh I don't know," Merlin said, enjoying the thought of the man dressed in the pullover, his blond hair ruffled from putting it on. The clothing would accentuate his broad muscles, but its softness would make him look protective rather than threatening, like a big teddybear. "It's quite snuggly—wouldn't mind having a boyfriend wearing that." 

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Merlin wanted to disappear. How could he have said something so stupid to someone like _this_?

"Is that so?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow and handing over his card. Merlin slid it through the machine, mortified, but after a quick sally with his pen, the purchase was complete. 

"Arthur, you ready? Father will be waiting," the man's sister called impatiently from the door.

"Coming," Arthur said without taking his eyes away from Merlin. 

The room was starting to feel hot as Merlin hurried to wrap the pullover in tissue paper under Arthur's inquisitive gaze. He tucked it into a bag and handed it to Arthur, who grazed his fingers with his own as the package changed hands. 

"Happy Christmas."

At last, the door jingled to signal the brother and sister had wandered out of the shop and back into the London streets. With a sigh, Merlin rested his chin on his fists, returning his attention to the Duchess's teal hat. A perfect choice, he decided.

*

The next day when the shop bells jingled and a blond man walked in, Merlin broke into a sweat. 

So what if he'd dwelled too long on the memory of the prattish customer. Not being one for the clubs, Merlin met precious few attractive and _available_ men, and this one had been gorgeous, the kind you'd see plastered across a Marks advert. Arthur had been his name, Merlin remembered. 

"You don't sell ladies' jumpers, eh, mate?" 

"What?" Merlin was jolted from his reverie. This was hardly the man from yesterday, Merlin saw now. Though his hair and build were similar, this man was much older, and much less attractive—not to mention straight as an arrow. It was foolish to think Arthur would have returned to his shop. Merlin had no chance of ever seeing him again. "Oh, no, sorry. Just blokes' things here."

The man nodded and left.

* 

The third time the shop bells jingled, two attractive men walked in. They were young—in their mid-twenties, Merlin guessed—and holding hands. 

"You'd look gorgeous in this one," the darker-haired man said, admiring a heathered green Merino pullover. "Of course, you look gorgeous in whatever you put on." They smiled adoringly at each other.

Merlin rolled his eyes and focused extra carefully on _The Sun_. He told himself he wasn't jealous. In spite of the season, he had no desire to turn into a fawning puppy, to be so sickeningly _in love_ as these two. Even if he were to meet someone like Arthur—but he must be going mad if he was still dwelling on the impossible.

"Let me buy this one for you." The dark-haired man brought the pullover to the counter for purchase. "Aunt Aggie will adore you in it."

Merlin ran the man's credit card through, and the machine gave a pleased little beep. The word _Approved_ flashed on the screen.

Life was picture perfect for some people.

"Happy Christmas!" the men called on their way out.

*

The fourth time the bells jingled, an older woman in a red coat and matching skirt walked in. She looked like Merlin imagined Mrs. Claus might, if Mrs. Claus were a British matriarch.

"'Afternoon, dear, I'd like to purchase a Christmas present for my grandson. Do you have any suggestions?"

Merlin put down _The Sun_ and walked over from behind the counter. "Happy to. Could you describe his build and style?"

"Why, he's a little like you: tall and angular, with dark brown hair. He favours clothing that is fashionable, but not ostentatious. More of a classic look."

Merlin nodded. "Perhaps these might do…" 

She took his arm, and he led her over to a less popular corner of the shop, where the jumpers were stacked into neat, undisturbed piles.

"He's so lonely this time of year," she said, shaking her head. "I wish he'd find someone to care for, to settle down with, but he's so shy, even though he pretends he's above it all."

"Mm." Merlin sorted through the plain cashmere pullovers and settled on one with a modern cut and dyed a deep grey hue. "Size?"

"Large, my dear, just shy of medium." She straightened her hat. "Of course, I'm just an old woman whom no one listens to anymore. But it seems to me that life presents us with a series of opportunities, and you either take them, or you don't. I'm afraid he's the kind that does not."

Merlin nodded politely as he regarded the jumper. Something was missing. To add an understated seasonal touch, Merlin selected a soft maroon scarf to pair with the pullover. Satisfied, he held them out to the woman for inspection.

"Perfect, just perfect. You have quite an eye." She regarded him with admiration. "I'm certain _you_ are the kind who knows a good thing when he sees it."

*

The fifth time the shop bells jingled against the glass, Merlin did not even bother to raise his head.

"Happy Christmas, welcome to Merlin's. Let me know if I can help," he mumbled. It was Christmas Eve, and he was still at work. Most of the other shops had closed early, but not him. What was the point? His only plans for the evening were to return to his chilly flat, watch some telly, and fall asleep on the sofa. He hoped his mum would not ask him if he was bringing 'anyone special' for Christmas dinner tomorrow.

"I think you _can_ help me, actually," a man's voice said. "I was in here a few days ago and saw something I liked, but I was too stupid to try to get it."

Merlin blinked. The attractive blond man, who he'd been daydreaming about ever since he'd first spotted him, was standing right in front of him, looking as gorgeous as he remembered. 

Arthur removed his hat and patted down his hair, but there was one piece that continued to stick up, giving him a boyish appearance. When he unbuttoned his heavy winter coat, Merlin saw he was wearing the ugly blue holiday jumper he'd purchased from his shop. Merlin had been right; the pullover did flatter Arthur's muscular chest, and he did look—God help him—good enough to snuggle. He'd make a terribly perfect boyfriend, Merlin thought miserably. He tugged at the collar of his shirt, feeling suddenly nervous.

"There is plenty of time before closing to find it. Could you describe it?" Merlin asked.

Arthur smiled and stepped closer. "Yes. He had beautiful blue eyes and was a bit of a flirt, or at least as close as he could manage. I seem to recall him mentioning he wished he had a boyfriend who wore ridiculous holiday jumpers, so I took it upon myself to wear this one today. What do you think?"

Merlin stared, trying to decide if the man was playing a joke on him.

"Ok, ok," Arthur laughed, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "It seems I'm an awful flirt, too. But I did get dressed up in his silly jumper just for you, and it would be a shame if you didn't get to tease me about it. What are the chances you might close up early here, and let me treat you to dinner? It's just started to snow, and it's all so incredibly romantic."

Merlin was certain his cheeks were the most humiliating shade of red. Still, when life presented you with an opportunity, you either took it, or you didn't. He imagined how good it would feel to wrap his arms around Arthur's waist as he kissed him. That was something he didn't want to miss.

Merlin locked the till and smiled. "Where would you like to go?"


End file.
